Eclipsing Punishment
by Sakura Ryou
Summary: Konami Koori was just a normal Caladanian girl. But, what would have been her future... was changed on one fateful night. *Better than it sounds!!*
1. Eclipsed

Auxilary Punishment  
  
By Sakura Ryou  
  
Just another day. Nothing to look forward to, nothing to look back to, either. Nothing was okay anymore. Her parents were gone in a storm that took 4/5 of the lives in her hometown, Cala City. This was all she had ever known, and now she had to leave. Her aunt had told her she was going to live with one of her father's friends, Stilgar. She was one of the only three children left, because most of them hadn't known how to swim- how complacent their parents had been. Gurney Halleck would always be around to save their hides.   
  
But in the end, even his floodwalls didn't have the power to stop the storm.  
  
The girl clutched a baliset, and was looking around frantically for her pack. Finally giving up, she turned to Aunt Jess and told her she was ready to go.  
  
From then on, she was ice. Follow the path of Sakura of Red Wall Steich, once Konami Koori, as she finds not everything is as she sees it.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Translations- Konami (sp?) means Ice. Koori means Feelings  
  
If you're reading this and you're a reader of my other story, Harry Potter and the Eternal Heirs, that story is abandoned. Sorry folks, but my mom doesn't like death and made me.  
  
~Sakura Ryou 


	2. Ice Renamed

Auxilary Punishment  
  
by Sakura Ryou  
  
Chapter One- Ice Renamed  
  
Konami gazed around. Having never seen anything outside the town of Pallet, she was mystifyed by the fact there was another region to the world. A few kids were playing outside, and as much as Konami wanted to play, she remembered the promise she had made herself when her father's pack didn't turn up. Never trust another, never let them get close. They would just be torn away, like her mom and dad. AuntJess had been kind enough to try and talk to her, but all she did was stare at the baliset that were all that was left of Mom and Dad. . Eventually, they arrived at her new guardian's house. It was huge, but Konami felt it was somehow lacking something.  
  
"Hey, Konami! How are you?" said Stilgar formally. "I'm really sorry about your parents. They were good people." Konami looked at him through cerulean eyes, almost as if she expected him to tell her it had never happened. But there was no denying it now... Fate and Jounouchi Koori were dead, and only Konami Ryou Koori, their only child, was left. The nine-year-old just muttered, "Fine..." and clutched the baliset closer. All she had left. All gone.   
  
"Come on, Konami. Stilgar needs you to help him fill out the adoption papers."  
  
Konami walked inside, where she learned her new name was Sakura of Red Wall Steich. Cherry blossom, like the auburn streaks through her jet-black hair. No more Kon, no more Ami. No more Konami Koori. She died with her parents- she died in the storm.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	3. Fremen Trials

Eclipsing Punishment- Fremen Trials  
  
By Sakura Ryou  
  
"Believe, and Al-Lat shall never burn you. Any questions?" her teacher asked the class. "Sakura! Pay attention! This could save your life one day!" Sakura merely rolled her eyes. *You don't understand, do you? One day, everything in my whole ruined life was ripped away! Shaddup, idiot!* "Sakura, I will be telling Naib Stilgar about your unattentiveness. Do you understand?" Pulling her hairband out of her eyes, she commented,   
  
"I'm Fremen. I know this. But I will not be obeidient to one who thinks Maud'dib will always be around to save them. That foolishness is what killed my mom and dad. I should still be on Caladan, learning to work a loom, make rice cakes and Cala pastries, and studying math, not how to survive in the 'friendly' desert. So excuse me if I space out."  
  
"Sakura! I will certainly be reporting this to Stilgar! You should know better than to badmouth the Atreides Emperor! He makes our desert a paradise. He will lead us to salvation!"  
  
Rolling her eyes and thwacking the hairband back in front of her eyes, she muttered, "It's not like he cares. It's only because my father was Fremen he took me in. And if this is salvation, I think these people have the wrong idea of it..."  
  
A year later....  
  
Stilgar stood on the sands, watching his adopted daughter ready herself for her sandriding test. He could feel she was going to pass. Looking fourteen years into the past, he remembered Maud'dib had been tried here... 'Oh my god! Drum sand... Sakura doesn't know!!' 


End file.
